Alpha vs Omega: Civil War
by Core Four
Summary: What would happen if Kate and Humphrey never got tranquilized and taken to Idaho? A civil war between the Alphas and Omegas. The Alphas want to keep their domaince over the Omegas while the Omegas just want equality and justice. The Omegas are relying on heart and soul to win the war, but will it be enough? Watch as all the tensions, adventures, and romances unfold!
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter to the new story _Alpha vs. Omega: Civil War_. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_Humphrey's POV_

"He is not a dud. In fact, Humphrey, you'd be surprised to find that he is…" Kate said, struggling to find the last word.

It was the moonlight howl and Kate just ran to my typical spot by the log. I've been to this spot every time since I've known about the moonlight howl as nobody wanted to go with me. Sure, I've taken Salty, Shakey, and Mooch to the moonlight howl, but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about someone actually dancing with me, and preferably a girl. Anytime I try to ask anyone out, I get too embarrassed. One time, I was about to ask Kate out, but I saw her Dad, so I gave up. This is where I later went. This log has been my hiding space.

"Strong!" I butted in, sarcastically. I mean, sure, he was strong physically, but that was not a strong howl. A hamster can howl better than him.

"Yes. Yes! Strong! And he's... He's…" Kate said, still having trouble finding the last word.

"Proud!" I said to her. _Maybe a little too proud_.

"Yes! Yes. Proud. And he's... What's the word I'm looking for?" She said. I don't think she is even looking for a word; I've picked the word the last two times. Something's up with this, must've been her trying to hide his terrible howl.

"An Alpha's Alpha," I said, trying to figure out a word to say; two words were good enough.

If you didn't know, it's illegal for an Alpha and Omega to have any type of relationship, other than friendship, which is still not allowed sometimes. That's the second law in our _Book of Rules_, our law code. It's also one of the biggest and highly regarded laws. The only one bigger is the first one, "_wolves of any rank shall not commit treason against the leader or the pack"_. One of the main reasons I'm allowed to be friends with Kate is because, a couple of years ago, she begged her Dad to let us be friends. She was like that up to Alpha School, but she came back different.

"That is right! He is an Alpha's Alpha." Kate said, but then she took a look at my face. I was making a sarcastic face, trying to make a joke about it. "You make me so mad!" She said in response to my face. Usually, she has a good sense of humor, but I guess not today. Again, must've been the howl.

"Hey, I was just kidding," I said as I was just trying to be funny. "Is everything okay?" I asked as she still wasn't on alert. Once again, It must've been the howl. _It was a pretty bad howl_.

"Yes! Everything is okay! I wouldn't expect you to understand, Omega!" She snapped at me. Okay, maybe she doesn't always appreciate my humor, but she never gets mad at me.

That's why Kate is different. She always understands me and has never been as mean as some Alphas can be. She can get away with it too, she's the leader's daughter. However, she doesn't take advantage of that. She always supports everyone and is nice to all. However, again, Alpha School seemed to change her.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" I said to her, seriously ticked. She crossed a line there. She knows how much Omegas get abused, not even physically but verbally; and the only reason why Alphas don't physically abuse Omegas is because the Alphas would kill the Omegas.

You see, it's not just recent, Alphas have always been mean to Omegas; there's no holding back either. Even my best friend and secret crush just yelled at me. I think it's something at Alpha School, it's like they alter their thinking there. A wolf leaves to go to Alpha School; a different one comes back.

"Nothing, nothing. Just go home." She said to me. Obviously, it wasn't nothing. I stayed to see if she was going to say anything else. As much as I was mad at her, I still cared about her. That caring, I know, means something more, but that stupid law prevents anything.

"Go on. Don't you Omegas have any sense of decency?!" She said to me. I had heard enough of these Alphas. I started to walk home to avoid a fight.

Speak of fighting, those Alphas have no clue how much we do for them. If it weren't for us, every pack would be at war ripping each others' throats out. Who looks over the pups when the Alphas are gone. _We do_. Who keeps the peace? _We do_. Who maintains stability within the whole pack? _We do_. Who gets abused? _We do_. The tensions between Alphas and Omegas are at an all-time high.

"Humphrey, come back. I wasn't serious," She called to me. I didn't turn around to look at her. She wasn't sorry for hurting me, she was sorry for me walking away. I wasn't mad at her, she was mad at something else, and I couldn't blame her. I didn't know what she was mad at though. I have pretty good Omega skills when it comes to other wolf's feelings, and my senses are telling me to leave before things get escalated.

"No, go back to your Barth," I said quietly walking away. I don't even know if she heard me. I said it in such a low voice that she wouldn't hear me. That wasn't meant to be mean to her, that was meant to be mean to Garth.

I can already tell Garth is an Omega-hater; I can see it in him. Muscular, cocky personality, the son of a leader, and 'attractive' (according to female wolves, but I just see disgustingness). The only wolf I find attractive is Kate, and that's not even the best part about her.

I felt terrible getting into a semi-fight with my best friend/crush, but they say that sometimes arguments bring wolves closer. I was walking back to my den in the Omega field. Oh yeah! That's another thing! While the Alphas can get any lot or den that they want, most adult Omegas live in the Omega field. However, with minors, it's a little different. While still a minor, a wolf is not assigned a rank. Once a wolf becomes an adult, they go to Alpha School or Omega School - barely anything is taught in Omega School by the way. You are assigned a rank based on when you were born and go to the school according to that rank. If an odd pup (born first, third, fifth, etc.), you are an Alpha. If an even pup (born second, fourth, sixth, etc.), you are an Omega. I never knew my parents, so I never knew what I number was born in; Winston just made me an Omega. There could be a future Omega living in an Alpha den because they aren't an adult yet. It's stupid if you ask me.

I was walking back when a saw a white blur in the corner of my eye; it was Lilly.

"Hello, Lilly," I said to her as she was walking by. She must've also been leaving the Moonlight Howl.

"Oh, hello, Humphrey," She replied back to me, stopping in her tracks. "How are you doing?" She asked me.

"Not good...not good," I said to her. I didn't really want to talk about what happened with Kate. "I was just heading to the Omega field," I told her.

"Oh, I'll go along with you," She said to me.

"But you don't live there?" I told her; she lived in the leader den (her Dad's den).

"I could use the company," She had replied; so, we started walking to the field. "In all honesty, I'm not doing that hot either right now." She said about herself. _Must've been something to do with the Moonlight Howl_.

"What happened?" I asked her wanting to be polite. I was also concerned, she's not usually that bummed. Maybe the air tonight is affecting all emotions for the girls. I just ignored that unrealistic thought.

"The Moonlight Howl," She said to me. I guess I wasn't the only one who had bad experiences with the Moonlight Howl.

"Alpha trouble?" I asked her. Even though she was still the leader's daughter, wolves were still mean to her every now and then, but not nearly as much as some wolves I know.

"Well, in a sense, yes, but not in the situation you may think," She told me. _What does she mean by that?_

"Tell me about it," I told her; I was now invested in this. Either an Alpha abuses an Omega or doesn't, there's no in-between.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" She asked me. I nodded my head at her question. She looked behind her, left and right, then turned to me. "So, you remember Garth?" She asked me in a notably quieter volume.

"Don't even get me started about it," I said. She didn't ask me about the "starting" part.

"So, while Kate and I were walking to go meet up with him, we saw him standing on one of the rocks at the Moon Howl. I don't know what it is about him, but I feel drawn to him," She told me.

"Good or bad?" I asked her. I don't know what she was necessarily talking about. _No Omega makes fun of an Alpha._

"I don't know. Kinda… kinda like you and Kate in a sense," She told me. _Not what I was expecting_.

"So you feel like… friends? You probably haven't even officially had a full conversation with him yet," I told her. There's no way she knew that I liked Kate, but I know that she knows I consider her my best friend.

"No, I feel like… attracted to him," She told me. _Maybe there is something in the air tonight._

"What do you mean?" I asked her. There was no way she knew how I felt, so I played the dumb card.

"Let's cut the crap; I know that you like Kate," She told me. _Well, I was wrong_.

"What? Nooooo. I don't," I told her. I didn't think anyone knew; I tried to keep it very hidden. She gave me the look that says _are you sure about that?_ "Okay, maybe I do; but if you're comparing that to Garth then-" I had started, but Lilly interrupted me by saying, "Yes, I think that I like him," _Can't say I saw that coming_. My mind was just blown in a matter of a couple of seconds.

"If only it weren't for that stupid Alpha and Omega law," I told her. I didn't want to mention that Garth was a douchebag because that may hurt her feelings. "If only we could do something about it," I said to her thinking about what it would be like. "Yeah…" She said also thinking.

"What if we can?" I remarked to her. I had a plan up my fur.

"What do you mean?" She asked me. _Here we go, creative Humphrey time_.

"We can take a vote on whether or not to change things," I said to her; I was implying our voting system.

You see, the Omegas take votes on issues for what to do, and there needs to be a 3:1 vote (75% in favor) in order to get a bill/law passed. Typically, this is how we should deal with the Eastern Pack or how to evenly split up the caribou during a food shortage. Usually, the popular vote will then be taken to the leader, in this case, Winston, and he gets the final say in the bill/law. However, if it is just an issue that affects only the Omegas and not the whole pack, as long as the vote is in favor of a 3:1 or greater, the bill/law is passed. A bill could also be ended or paused by a 3:1 vote. Each family gets 1 vote which is cast by the oldest family member.

"How you would do that?" She asked me. She didn't technically ever really vote because she lives in an Alpha-headed family, so it's not odd she doesn't know how it can fully work. That was another thing, each _Omega_ family gets a vote, not each family with an Omega in it. That's because, typically, by the time a wolf gets their rank, it's only a couple months or one/two years before they get married and get their own den.

"Well, I would propose a bill that gives Omegas less abuse and become equal to Alpha along with ending Alpha privilege throughout the whole pack. I mean, there is no explanation why Alphas can eat first. Why can't we just eat at the same time?" I told her. "Then, if the majority of Omegas votes in favor, which they probably would, we will take it up to your Dad." I finished.

"What makes you think my Dad would agree? He's pretty stubborn," She told me.

"It's the best chance we've got at becoming equal," I said, telling her the truth. She couldn't deny that.

"Tomorrow, we'll hold the vote. There are no rules for when or how the voting has to take place. I'll let some wolves know to prepare for the vote," I told her, telling her what was going to happen. "You should go home, it's getting late," I said to her.

"But we haven't reached the field yet," She said, practically begging me to stay.

"Yeah, but you can come there tomorrow. I mean, I know you can't vote because you live in an Alpha family, but you still wanna come, right?" I asked her.

"Of course I do, this affects me just as much," She told me.

"Okay, I'll see you there tomorrow then," I said to her, signaling she should go home before her parents start to get worried.

"Okay, later, Humphrey," She said to me as she starting walking back home. _Wait a second_.

"Hold on, Lilly," I said to her before she got too far away.

"Yeah?" She said turning around.

"You won't tell anyone about Kate and me, right?" I asked her. She couldn't blame me for asking her as the penalty for different ranks loving each other is either death or banishment, depending on the severity of the so-called 'crime'.

"As long as you won't tell anyone of Garth and me," She said to me.

"Deal," I said and then she turned away and started walking back to her den. I also starting walking to my den in the field.

It really wasn't much farther as I could take a shortcut through the trees instead of the trail. I wasn't going to make Lilly walk through the trees as her parents would be confused and suspicious by her appearance of rough fur.

I got to my field where I saw some Omegas walking back to their dens, probably from the moonlight howl.

"Hello, guys. Just as an FYI, there's going to be a vote tomorrow, okay?" I asked them all to make sure that no one else was also planning a vote. They all just nodded their heads.

"Just make sure to set it up in the Mac," One of the wolves said.

"Will do," I said to them while walking to the Mac.

We got this weird thing called the Mac that lets us record information by pressing buttons. All we have to do is open up this thing called _The Google_ Drive, then open up the vote recommendations in the _spreadsheet _section and record the proposed vote. I typed in "Omega abuse and Alpha privilege shall be ended". I figured I should leave out the repel of the second law as it may be too much at one time. We still take each vote in person by each head wolf in each family saying whether they agree or disagree, and we tally one yes or one no depending on their vote. If the bill is passed by the Omegas, we type a _Google Doc _either as a law for the Omegas and add it to the _Law of Omegas_ book (laws only the Omegas follow), or we type a _Google Doc_ to Winston which he then accepts it (therefore adding it to the _Book of Rules_) or rejects it. The Alphas also have their book called the _Law of Alphas _(laws only Alphas follow). In a sense, _Law of Alphas_ and _Law of Omegas_ are both subsections in our _Book of Rules_ (our official law code for the whole pack). We stole these machines from humans, and we have three. One for the leader, one for the Omega field, and one for the Alpha meeting zone (as their land is way bigger in area than ours to call it a field). No other known packs have this machinery, so Winston wants it to remain a secret.

Once I finished typing the vote, I walked back to my den and sat down. I was thinking of speeches in my head to say during the vote. I had thoughts like, "My fellow Omegas, we have been abused and neglected too long." I also was thinking something like, "The Alphas have taken advantage of us too long!" I was thinking of the speeches to say when sleep caught up with me as I dozed off in my den.

* * *

**That concludes chapter one! Leave a review or like and have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of _Alpha vs. Omega: Civil War. _Enjoy!**

* * *

_Kate's POV_

_I can't believe I just yelled at my best friend...why would I do that?_

I was walking back to Garth after my conversation why Humphrey. It wasn't really even a conversation, more like a fight or an argument. I just got so nervous and mad at Garth's howl that I snapped at Humphrey even though it wasn't Humphrey's fault. I proceeded to hop onto the rock where I saw Garth again.

"Hey, Garth," I told him, signaling I was back. All of the girls were still looking at him in a dream state. _Creepy_.

"Oh, hey again, Kate. Is everything okay? You took a while," He asked me. I could tell he was getting a little suspicious. I was gone for a while, and who knows if he heard all the yelling I did.

"Oh, nothing. Just this stupid Omega kept on bugging me," I told him. _More like I was yelling at him_.

"Do you want me to go deal with him?" He said, looking over my shoulder. Probably not doing it to protect me, probably doing it to show off, but who knows?

"No, I told him to get out of here," I told him. I didn't want to get into a physical fight now.

"Oh, okay. Do you want to continue?" He asked me. _I got no other option, do I?_

"Sure; what do you wanna do?" I asked him. Hopefully, he will forget about the whole howling thing.

"I was thinking we could go to the top of the rock?" He asked me. _Great, more howling_. If I say no he be suspicious, so I guess I gotta say yes.

"Okay, is there a wait?" I asked. I was referring to the line to get the chance to howl at the top rock. Everyone wanted to be there because it was the most 'romantic' spot at the Moonlight Howl. The only problem was everyone is looking at you howl. _As if Garth's howl wasn't embarrassing enough_.

"If there is a wait," He said while we were starting to walk. "There won't be one now," He concluded. _What does that mean?_

I soon realized what he meant because once we reached the top of the Moonlight Howl Rock, everyone let him pass. Mostly the girls though, and the guys didn't seem too fond of it. This one couple just stepped down from the rock and the next one were going to get up, but the girl hesitated once she saw Garth.

"Do you mind if we go?" Garth said to the female wolf who was clearly mesmerized by Garth's looks.

"Actually, pal," The male wolf in the relationship said sarcastically to Garth once he turned around, but then he saw Garth. "Go right ahead," He finished after seeing him with all his muscles. It was obvious that he was angry at Garth, but Garth is so much stronger and popular.

"Thank you," He said as we stepped onto the rock.

We howled a little bit, but it was more like me howling and him doing whatever he does.

"Okay, come on guys, it's been a while," The same male wolf said to us. I was hoping Garth wouldn't get into a fight.

"Yeah, maybe he's right. We've been here for a while," I said to Garth, hoping to avoid a fight. _Please say you wanna go._

"Okay sure, It's getting a little late now anyway, so I was thinking that I could just walk you to your den and bid you a good night," He said to me as we were walking down from the rock. _That's not more howling, I'll take it_.

"Sure thing," I said as we started walking to my den.

There was a moment of awkward silence between us. I don't think either of us really likes each other in terms of higher than friendship. I mean, sure, he was super muscular and fit, but that doesn't fill the requirements I look for in a husband. I look for the heart and soul of a wolf; I see little of either in him.

"So, what do you think about the caribou shortages in our pack?" I asked in an effort to break the awkward silence between the two of us.

"I mean, it's pretty bad, but we've survived worse. Both of our packs have great Alphas, so just imagine what it could be like when our Alphas finally combine instead of fighting each other," He said to me. The problem with that was that I doubt we are going to get married and join packs, but I couldn't say that.

"Yeah, that's true. Hopefully, we can be stronger than ever," I told him. I didn't want him to get suspicious about the wedding.

"I can't tell you how many times those stupid Omegas have stopped us from winning an easy war. Maybe if they didn't stop up, we wouldn't have a caribou shortage!" He said in rage. _He clearly has a grudge against Omegas_.

"Yeah, but you also got to figure all the times the Omegas stopped you guys from losing half of your Alphas to nonsense," I said in his response to his remark. Omegas help us more than some Alphas may think.

"We could do without Omegas though," He said so certainly. _I don't know about that one_.

"I don't know; we have the for a reason, don't we?" I said to him. There's gotta be a huge role with Omegas in our daily society because, otherwise, they wouldn't be here. That role is probably keeping peace and whatever else they teach at Omega School.

"Agree to disagree?" He asked me. At least he didn't want to get into a fight. Or he just knew he was wrong and wanted to take any correctness in his claim and run with it before it got taken away.

"Okay, I agree to disagree," I said to him as we were walking up to the den. I didn't want to get into a fight either. I rarely want to get into a fight, especially when they're not the enemy.

While up at the top level, I noticed Lilly was entering from the other side also.

"Hi, Lilly," I said to her as our paths collided with each other.

"Oh, hi Kate and...Garth," She said while blushing at the last part. _Odd, must be because she isn't too social_.

"Hello, Lilly," Garth said to her trying to be polite. He seemed to lose all trains of thought for a second looking at Lilly. _Weird_.

"Oh...uhhh…sorry to leave so soon, but it's time for me to go," He said to us once he regained his train.

"Okay, no worries. I'll see you later," I said to him. _Thank you in fact_. I could only imagine what my Mom would've said to him if she got home when he was here.

"Okay, bye girls," He responded as he started to leave the den.

"What was that about?" I asked her referring to her blush once Garth left.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me. _She knows exactly what I'm talking about_.

"That blush; what was that about?" I said.

"I...well...you see…" She said as she was stumbling for the words. _Why is she stumbling?_

She got saved, however, as our parents entered the den.

"Oh, there you two are. We've been looking for you," My Dad said.

"Why are you two late? What happened? Did anyone hurt you?" Mom said, taking her defensive Mom stance.

"Nothing, Mom. I was just walking back with Garth from the Moonlight howl," I said to her.

"Did he give you any trouble?" She asked me, still being very aggressive.

"No Mom, everything was perfect," I said to her. It obviously wasn't perfect, but I didn't want to get into a long conversation.

"So, Kate. I want to talk with you about-" Dad started but stopped once Hutch enter the den.

"Sir, our recent hunting squad would like to have a word with you. They have some concerns," Hutch said to him.

"Okay. I'll talk to you about it later, Kate," Dad said to me.

"Okay, love you, Dad. Bye," I said to him as he was walking out.

I went to the back section of the den and lied down as I was exhausted from the day.

"Okay, Lilly, where were you?" My Mom asked Lilly.

"Just with a friend," She replied back almost secretly.

"A guy friend?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, but we weren't doing anything; it was Humphrey. We were just talking about the Moonlight howl," She said to her.

"What did Humphrey say?!" I practically screamed at her.

"Umm...nothing. We just talked," She said to me. She was confused at my craving for that information.

"About?" I asked her. I needed to know if he was mad at me.

"Nothing. He just seemed a little bummed. I don't know why though. Frankly, I was bummed also," She said to me.

"Why were you bummed?!" My Mom asked her aggressively again. I didn't hear the conversations after that as I spaced out in my thoughts.

I felt bad now, I ruined his Moonlight Howl. He was just trying to lighten the mood and I snapped at him. It's all because of Garth's terrible howl. I haven't heard anyone howl worse than that. I need to go to Humphrey and make things up with him. No way my Mom would let me out at this time, but tomorrow I will have time.

"Okay, but if a wolf ever tries to hurt you," I heard my Mom say after I regained consciousness.

"Yes, Mom," I heard Lilly say in an annoyed tone.

My Dad then walked back into the den and took a massive sigh.

"We've got a massive shortage of caribou on the hunting grounds," My Dad said. "I have no clue what we are going to do," He finished in a sorrowful voice. I know the job as leader puts a lot of stress on my Dad. He says he's going to teach me how to be a leader in a couple of weeks, for I will soon become pack leader with Garth if we get married.

Speaking of Garth, I don't know if I really want to marry him. I mean, I have no feelings for him whatsoever, but it is my responsibility.

"I heard that it's spreading 50 miles in all directions also," My Mom said. "One of the biggest caribou shortages ever known," My Mom ended.

"I'm going to meet with Tony tomorrow night; we need to figure something out. We're practically united packs at this point. Thank you, Kate," My Dad said, the last part was directly at me.

"Oh, ummm...sure thing," I said a little unsurely. "But, Dad, I want to talk with you about something," I looked around at Mom and Lily. "In private preferably," I finished talking.

"Oh ummm…" My Dad said unsure what to do. "Since this seems important. Eve, would you mind taking Lilly somewhere for a little bit?" My Dad asked my Mom.

"Sure, I have a couple of questions to ask Lilly anyway," My Mom said while looking at my sister.

"Great," Lilly said as Mom and her left the den. Lilly's probably pissed at me for leaving her with Mom.

"What did you want to talk about?" My Dad asked me. I didn't know how to say this to him. I know he's been counting on me to unite the packs, but I don't think I can.

"Well, Dad, you see...I don't think I can marry Garth," I told him, telling him the truth. I felt bad saying it, but also good relieving it from my conscious.

"Why? Do you not like him?" My Dad asked me. I know he also cares about how I feel about this marriage, but he thought I was all-ready-to-go on this whole marriage situation.

"I don't know. I mean, I have almost no feelings for him. I can see myself marrying Humphrey more than Garth, and that's really saying something," I told him. It was true though. Despite how much I wanted to deny it, I knew I secretly had a crush on my best friend, Humphrey.

"Wow, you would rather marry an Omega than an Alpha. You're right, that is really saying something," My Dad said. Luckily, he didn't notice that I was kinda saying that I liked Humphrey.

I don't get some Alphas though. I mean, Omegas may not be the strongest or the fittest, but they have a lot of heart in them, especially Humphrey. The crappy thing is that you almost are supposed to be crappy to Omegas. They taught us that in Alpha school; Alphas are always 'better'. I felt bad for the Omegas, but there's nothing I can do sadly.

"Well, I'll bring you with me to the meeting with Tony tomorrow. Maybe you and Garth can work something out. I don't want you to do something that you don't want to do, especially when it comes to marriage, but it could be a problem between the two packs if you and Garth don't marry," He said. It is true though, it is my responsibility to unite the packs.

"Thank you, Dad," I said to him. A couple of minutes later, Mom and Lilly came into the den. I wasn't paying too much attention though, I was tired.

I knew there was nothing my Dad could really do, Tony's a strict guy and he has to do everything by the rules. My Dad and him could just become allies, but Tony needs a physical bond between the packs. Slowly, I feel asleep thinking about what I could do to not marry Garth.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Welcome back to another chapter of _Alpha vs. Omega: Civil War_!**

Humphrey's POV

The sun rose from its hiding space and its sunshine, the bright sunshine, filled my den. Despite the efforts to stay asleep, the sunshine seemed to go through my eyelids and wake me up anyway.

Today, I was holding the vote for Omega abuse. Obviously, I know that the Omegas are going to vote to end it; that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about if Winston would agree to end it because, after all, he is an Alpha. I hope that since he will see how many Omegas voted to end it, he will agree to end it. Chances are slim though, nothing remotely close to that law/bill has been passed before. Sadly though, even if it was passed, I doubt any Alphas would follow it; but you never know.

I walked down, out of my den, to my good friends' Salty's, Shakey's, and Mooch's, den who all live right next to each other. I wasn't going to hold the vote until later, probably around after lunchtime, and it wasn't even breakfast yet. However, when I walked in, I didn't see them there. They must be log sledding.

Sure enough, they were. I decided I was going to play a prank on them since they didn't know I was here. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were all lining up to take another round down the hill, and once they all sat down in the log, I snuck up on them and pushed the log.

"AHHHH!" They all screamed simultaneously. They are so going to kill me.

I ran down the hill to meet up with them after they crashed. When I finally got down there, I saw that Mooch, as always, somehow landed on top of Salty and Shakey and they were begging him to get up.

"Hey guys," I said to all three, acting like I didn't do anything.

"Humphrey! Was that you?" Salty asked me once Mooch got off of him.

"No, it was a tornado," I told him sarcastically.

"I'm gonna get you back for that," Salty told me.

"Can't wait," I said to him. Salty was never the best prankster in the group.

"Can we go to breakfast?" Mooch asked all of us. Classic Mooch.

Breakfast usually started about an hour after sunrise.

"Sure, it should be here pretty soon. Let's start heading out," I told them as we started to walk to the feeding grounds.

"So, you're holding a vote today?" Shakey asked me as we were walking.

"Yeah, it's about stopping Omega abuse," I told him.

"Speaking of Omega abuse, did you guys hear about the one Omega, Robert I believe, who accidentally fell asleep in one of the Alpha areas/fields after staying up too late by trying to stop a fight between some Alphas?" Salty asked all of us.

"No, I didn't. What happened?" I asked him as I was curious.

"The Alphas in the area all asked to banish Robert and, after they convinced Winston, Winston agreed, so he got banished," Salty said to us.

"Are you serious? That's crazy. The guy fell asleep because of his work, and it's not like he threatened anybody. He fell asleep in the middle of one of the fields! He didn't go inside a den and threaten a family if they don't let him stay! The law here is so broken," I told them as I went off on a rant about Omega abuse.

"I think you guys are overrating how bad the discrimination really is," Mooch said to us.

"I think it's the opposite. I think we're underrating how bad this situation really is. All of this abuse and you don't hear anything from the Omegas, we need to speak up!" I said to them. All of a sudden, I was getting very passionate about this topic.

My fight with Kate was still bothering me. Forget that I have a crush on her, it's the fact that my best friend just used her 'Alpha privilege' in our fight. The tension between Alpha and Omegas is like a rubber band. It just keeps on stretching and stretching; pretty soon, it may snap.

"You know what, it doesn't even matter right now. Let's just eat," Mooch said as we entered the feeding grounds.

Right after we were about to grab a caribou, an Alpha stopped us.

"Hold on right there," The Alpha said to us. The wolf was a male and had a caribou of his own that which all the meat was gone and it was only bones.

"Is there a problem?" I asked him. I didn't get what all the waiting was about.

"Yes, actually. There is a problem," He said to us. "It's not your turn yet," The Alpha finished saying.

"What do you mean it's not our turn yet? As you and I can see, all the Alphas have grabbed their meat, now it's the Omegas turn," I said to the guy.

That was another stupid thing, the Alphas get to pick their meat first, then the Omegas go. The Alphas get all the tasty-looking caribou, then we get left with the not-so-good-looking caribou. I didn't get what this wolf was saying though because he already picked his caribou.

"You have to wait until I and other Alphas finish eating," He told us. That's not how it works.

"Two things: that's not how it works and you already finished eating," I said while motioning to his bones left from the caribou.

"I also have two things: I don't care and I have not finished," The Alpha said. He then proceeded to grab our caribou and he then started eating it.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Mooch yelled at the wolf.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it? Fight me?" He said as he laughed at his comment.

"Oh yes, I will!" He said as he proceeded to attempt to charge the Alpha, but Shakey and Salty held him back.

"It's not worth it!" Salty screamed at Mooch as they began dragging him away.

"You are a real douchebag, you know that?" I told him as I started to walk away.

"You better watch your mouth, Omega," He yelled at me. I don't know if he said anything else because I was too far away to hear anything else he may have said.

I saw Salty and Shakey still calming down Mooch away from the feeding grounds.

"So, still think Omega abuse isn't that high?" I asked Mooch knowing that he would say no.

"Forget what I said. We are holding this vote and we are getting this thing passed," Mooch said to us while still staring in the direction of the feeding grounds.

"Well, once this one Alpha leaves, we'll eat, then hold the vote," I told Mooch. I decided to move up the vote because this issue is really pissing me off.

We were just waiting in an eerie silence for the Alpha to leave. Finally, we saw him leave as he was walking in our direction.

"Yummy in my tummy," He said cockily once he came up to us. We just stared at him as he walked by.

Once he passed us, we started walking to the feeding grounds. We were starving; however, once we got at the feeding grounds, there was barely anything there.

"You know, I heard from my buddy that there's a caribou shortage," Salty said to us. That would explain it.

We had to settle for two bones with barely any meat split between the four of us. It was barely anything; I wasn't filled at all.

We started walking back to the Omega field. Nothing much was spoken between us, we were all thinking rageful thoughts at the wolf.

"I'll see you guys in a little bit, I'm just gonna start to set up the voting," I told Salty, Shakey, and Mooch once we reached the Omega field.

"Okay, good luck!" They said as we split paths.

Once I set everything up and got the Mac ready, I was about to start the vote but remembered that Lilly wanted to come to the vote. I made the decision to be a friend and go get her.

I decided the best bet would be to go by her parents' den as she would probably be near here. However, that meant that I had to pass the feeding grounds first and that's where I saw about three families all looking for food to feed their children. Of course, they were all Omega families. More discrimination. I looked around to see if I could find any food, but all of my efforts were in vain. Even though it broke my heart, I had to keep on walking because there was nothing I could do.

Once I got to the den, I didn't see Lilly around outside. I didn't want to check if Lilly was in the den because if Winston or someone was in there, he would flip out at me and probably punish me for trespassing. I figured I would take the chance and if Winston was in there, I would say that I plan to hold a vote today as my excuse for being there. I don't want to tell him that I'm looking for Lilly because he may get suspicious.

I walked up to the den very stealthily to make sure no one could hear me inside. I took a peek inside and I saw that no one was there. It was good and bad news. Winston, Eve, and Kate weren't in there, but Lilly wasn't there either.

I was about to turn around and leave when I heard "Hey Humphrey". I jumped and nearly screamed so loud that it would send any remaining caribou in the area away. However, once I turned around, I saw it was only Lilly and not Winston.

"Lilly, you almost gave me a heart attack!" I told her, stilling shaking from being so scared.

"I can see," She said to me as she looked at me. "Sorry for scaring you," She finished talking.

"Don't be sorry," I told her. "I just came to tell you that I'm about to hold the vote," I finished, telling her the purpose of my coming here.

"Oh, thank you for telling me. Let's go," She said to me as we started walking toward the Omega field.

"Where are your parents?" I said once we got down from the hill that leads to the den.

"I have no clue. My Dad said something about a meeting later, but that's not right now," She said to me.

"It doesn't really matter anyway. I was curious if you wanted to keep vote?" I asked her as we were heading toward the Omega field.

"I would love to!" She said to me super excitedly.

We continued to chit-chat until we got to the Omega field. I had everything set up so all we had to do was start the vote. A lot of wolves were in their dens, so I knew that they could hear me.

"Ready, Lilly?" I asked her, wanting to make sure.

"Of course," She said to me, so I began.

"Attention all Omegas, I would like to hold a vote right now," I yelled across the field so every Omega family could hear me. Upon hearing that, all of the Omegas got out of their den.

"You all know the rules: I propose a bill and then each family discusses the bill. Each family gets one vote which is cast by the head Omega in each family," I said so I could make sure everyone knows the rules, but I was pretty sure they all knew.

Once everyone seemed ready, I started the vote.

"My proposed bill is to end all Omega abuse and Alpha privilege by inflicting heavy punishment on any Alpha, or any other rank, who abuses Omegas. There is a heavy punishment if we abuse an Alpha, so there should also be a punishment if they abuse us," I said, opening up the introduction by getting the Omegas thinking.

"Just the other day, a fellow Omega got banished from this pack because he was too tired from his job that he accidentally fell asleep in an Alpha area. He didn't go to sleep in an Alpha den, he fell asleep on dirt by accident! If an Alpha fell asleep in our field, there will be no punishment much less banishment! Many other families, with myself included, could not get a filling meal for breakfast today because, since the Alphas get the first choice, the Alphas stole all of the caribou for themselves. We may as well be caribou; they are treating us like a caribou, not a wolf," I said so I could give them an example of why this bill should be passed.

"It is a sad day when Omegas are treated like dirt when Omegas hold peace between everyone and keep the pack intact. Obviously, telling Alphas they should stop exploiting their privileges over us has not worked, so now we have to make it a law that all privileges are stripped from them. This is the best chance we've got at becoming equal, so I urge you to vote yes to the proposed bill, 'Omega abuse and Alpha privilege shall be ended' so we can end this abuse," I said, concluding my statement for the vote.

"There will be 10 minutes for each family to discuss what they are going to vote. That time begins now," I said, informing them about the rules of voting.

Once I finished all of that talking, I looked back at Lilly, who was looking at me.

"That was really good, Humphrey," She said to me, almost in amazement.

"Thank you," I said to her, trying to be very polite. That was pretty good.

We just waited around for the ten minutes, looking at all of the families discuss if they should vote yes or no.

"Okay, now it's time for everyone to go to their den. As always, we will be going in a clockwise direction and each family will vote their position," I said to all of the Omegas.

Once I saw all of them at their dens, I was ready to start the tally of votes. Well, technically, Lilly was tallying the votes, I was just asking if each family was a yes or no. I looked over to see if she was ready and she just nodded her head, signaling she was ready.

"George family, are you a yes or no?" I asked them, specifically the head wolf though. Please say yes.

"We are a yes," A middle-aged wolf replied, speaking for the family.

I looked behind me to make sure Lilly was tallying the votes in the Mac, and sure enough, she was.

"Adam family, are you a yes or no?" I asked the family.

"We are a no," A very old wolf replied. Dang.

"Oh, come on!" Some wolf from the George family said.

"Huh? Whatcha gonna do?" The head wolf from the Adam family said.

"Okay, let's keep it down here," I said to the wolves. They were now quiet, but staring at each other.

We continued taking votes like that, going around to each family and asking them what side they were on. Finally, we had reached our last family.

"Johnson family, are you a yes or no?" I asked the last family.

"For our boy, we are a yes," The head wolf replied to me. The head wolf was referring to Robert. Robert used to live in the Johnson den before he got married and moved to a different den.

Each den and family is named after the current oldest male's name in the den. Each family is decided by who lives in each den. We don't really have last names. Our name is really just something like: Humphrey the Omega or Kate the Alpha. Our last name is just our rank.

I turned to Lilly to see what the final vote tally was.

"The final tally is about 97% in favor of passing the bill!" Lilly said super excitedly.

"That is way more than 75%, therefore, the bill is passed by the Omegas and we will send it to our leader, Winston, who will decide if the bill will get put in the Book of Rules," I said which concluded the voting process.

There were a lot of cheers from the crowd. The only family who didn't cheer was the Adam family who walked right back to their den.

"That concludes today's voting," I told the crowd as they started going back to their normal activities.

I turned to Lilly and looked at the computer screen to make sure everything typed up. Sure enough, it was.

"Good job," I told her, crediting her for her work.

What we do once the bill is written up is that we send it online in the form of this thing called email, and he can receive it and reply passed or rejected on the email.

"Do you want to send it with the email?" I asked her curiously because I don't know if she knows how to do it.

"Sure," She replied as she sent it to Winston. "Sent!" She said to me, super excitedly.

"Thanks a lot!" I told her, very thankful for her work.

It was about mid-day and there was nothing else planned for the day. I was going to tell her she should go back to her den to have lunch, but I decided I should say something else.

"I know you usually have lunch with your family, but, instead, would you rather go to lunch with me?" I asked her, wanting to be friendly.

"Sure, they shouldn't mine," She told me as we started heading toward the feeding grounds.

Just to make it clear, I don't have a crush on Lilly or anything, we are just really good friends, and really good friends go to lunch.

When we reached the field, I saw the same wolf that kicked us out of the feeding ground earlier.

"Let's go around on the other side of the feeding ground," I told her.

"Why?" She asked me.

"You see that wolf over there?" I asked as I pointed to the Alpha.

She shook her head yes.

"Well, I came earlier with Salty, Shakey, and Mooch for breakfast and that wolf was a complete jerk. If we are talking about Omega abuse, that is the definition of it," I said to her and explained to her the story.

She understood, so we walked to the other side of the feeding grounds and blended into the crowd so the Alpha couldn't see us.

We were eating and chit-chatting when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kate walking toward us. I still didn't really want to talk to her because I was still hurt.

"Hey, Humphrey and Lilly," Kate said to us.

"Oh, hey sis," Lilly said to her.

"Hi, Kate," I said to her while trying to sound as unhurt as possible.

"Look, Humphrey, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday, I lost my self-control and all decency," She said to me,

"Kate, it's not really me you should be apologizing to, it's all the Omegas. I thought you were better. You know how bad the tension is right now," I said to Kate being 100% serious.

"And I'm sorry about that! It's not your or anybody's fault. It's mine," She said. "And Garth, I don't really like Garth that much. I don't know what to do!" She said, almost crying at this point. However, I saw Lilly smirking probably because Kate said that she didn't like Garth. Frankly, I wanted to smirk at the same thing.

"It's okay, Kate," I said to her. She came and hugged me, still crying. I still wasn't 100% healed, but I feel a lot better now. I knew the hug was a best-friend type of hug, but I still enjoyed it.

"Kate, do you want to get ready for the meeting later? It's getting pretty late," Winston yelled to Kate from a far distance. He couldn't see that she was crying.

"Okay," She yelled back to her father. "Bye Humphrey," She said to me as she ran toward the lake, probably to take a bath.

"She forgot about me," She said in a jokingly sad voice. I knew she was just kidding.

Once Kate left completely, Lilly turned to me and said, "She likes you," in a very certain voice. I wish.

"No, she doesn't. Why would someone like a stupid Omega like me?" I said to Lilly.

"She does like you," Lilly told me.

"Well, you heard what she said, she doesn't like Garth. That gives you the opportunity to be with Garth," I told her, trying to put the spotlight and pressure on her.

"Yeah, she doesn't like Garth because she likes you," She told me. Doubt it.

After we finished debating about crushes, we decided to play some games, but we were both anxious to see if Winston passed or rejected the bill.

**Thank you all for reading! Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody. Welcome to Chapter 3 of **_**Alpha vs. Omega: Civil War**_**!**

Kate's POV

The water was cold, but still warm enough to feel refreshing on my skin. I had made sure to clean my eyes enough so no tears would be present for the meeting. I just had a mental breakdown in front of Humphrey and Lilly; I rarely have those, especially in front of other wolves.

However, I felt that the ex-tears that I used to have on my face would be replaced by new tears; I didn't know what to do. Not even about Humphrey, I feel a lot better about that now, but more about Garth. I mean, it's crazy to get married to a wolf you hardly know, isn't it? But isn't it also crazy to not do what's good for the pack? Hopefully, this meeting will clear up some of my thoughts.

Sometimes, I wish I could just escape to another planet for a couple of days and get away from my life. Everything is always super complicated and makes no sense; I hate it.

_What can't Alphas and Omegas marry? Why do I have to marry Garth? Why do I have to be the pack leader's daughter?_

After I finished bathing, I ran back home to my den, being careful not to mess up my fur, and was met by my Dad.

"Hi, Kate," My Dad said once I entered the den. He seemed to have also taken a bath, but his fur was a lot drier. _He must've taken it earlier_.

"Hey, Dad. I'm ready for the meeting," I told him, signaling I was all ready to go. I was anxious as this meeting could decide my future life.

"Great! Just one thing," He said to me, almost wanting to be secretive about it. "Don't bring up doubts about the marriage between you and Garth; I will bring that up. He will be more likely to agree and work something out if I say it," My Dad said to me, whispering the whole time even though no one was in the den.

I got what he was saying, my Dad has known Tony way longer than I have known him. The better and longer the friendship, the better the chemistry. My Dad would know what to say and how to say it.

"Okay, I won't talk about it until you mention it," I told him so he would know that I understand what he was saying.

Then, in the middle of our conversation, my stomach made a _grrrrr_ sound, signaling that I was hungry.

"Great! By the way, Tony says he's bringing food, for dinner, to the meeting so we don't need to stop and eat before we leave to go to the meeting," My Dad told me in response to my stomach. It was about dinner time anyway, and I was obviously hungry, so I'm happy Tony's bringing food.

"Fabulous. Is Mom coming?" I asked him, curious if we would have to wait for her.

Mom usually doesn't go to these meetings, but I don't usually either and I'm going, so it wouldn't shock me if she was going.

"No, she's not. I would feel bad bringing any extra company with me while we're eating because of the food shortage. Plus, I want someone here to run to pack in case of any chaos," My father said to me in response to my question. It's always a good idea to have a leader on standby in case of an emergency.

"Oh, okay. It's getting a little late, do you want to start to leave?" I asked him, mainly because I was getting really hungry then. I knew we could have waited, but I didn't want to.

"Sure, let's roll," My Dad said to me with words that I have never heard come out of his mouth before. _He's trying to act young_. I couldn't help but laugh at my thought.

We stepped out of the den and started walking toward the border between the Western Pack and the Eastern Pack, for that's where the meeting was going to be held. My father and I had passed Humphrey and Lilly, who were seeming to be in a very intense conversation. _I wonder what that's about_. I could tell when we were nearing the meeting because we were met by numerous Alphas guarding every border of our pack.

We passed the Alphas and hopped over the river where we were immediately met by Tony. I noticed that Garth wasn't there.

"Hello Winston," Tony said to my Dad. "Hello Kate, I didn't realize you were coming," Tony said to me kind of rudely. Tony has always been that old, mean wolf. I never knew why though.

Nobody knows if Tony has or even had a mate as he never talks about it. Everyone thinks that she has died, but he has never confirmed or denied anything. He's pack leader, so no one could try to force it out of him.

"Sammy, get me another caribou!" Tony shouted out to, presumably, his messenger whose name was Sammy. I was surprised that he doesn't just go by Sam.

"Okay boss," Sammy replied back to Tony and ran back to his pack grounds, probably to the feeding ground.

"Sorry about bringing Kate, I figured that it would be good for her to learn what meetings would be like," My Dad explained to Tony. I knew that wasn't the real reason, Dad just didn't want to tell him the real one yet. I think Dad also thought Garth would be here.

"No problem, don't want our kids to go into a job they have no experience with," Tony said to my Dad. I don't think he was actually fine though.

"Talking about our jobs, you will never guess what the Omegas asked me. They wanted to end Alpha privilege," My Dad said while chuckling to himself. "It's not even like there's that much. Those stupid Omegas don't understand how much Alphas do for them. We practically let them live here for free. We hunt for them and we protect the pack," My Dad said going off on a rant.

_The Omegas had a vote on that? _I mean, I will agree that Omega abuse is pretty bad, but it's been like that forever and no one has ever done anything to change it; that's just the way it is.

"Seems like you got an unappreciative group of Omegas," Tony said to my Dad. I wasn't surprised at Tony's response, Tony always did things the 'old way' no matter whether it was good or bad.

"Those Omegas don't know their position. Obviously, I'm going to reject it, no question there," Dad said to Tony.

Then, Tony's messenger, Sammy, brought back a caribou for me. It didn't look great, but I felt rude asking for a better-looking caribou when Tony didn't even know I was coming. To be fair, we never told him, but my Dad and I figured Garth would be here, so it would be okay.

"Here you go, ma'am," Sammy said to me as he placed down my caribou. I didn't care that it didn't look great though anyway, I was hungry.

"Thank you," I said to Sammy even though he was walking back to Tony so I only saw Sammy's back.

"Anything else, sir?" He asked Tony. I could already tell Sammy was very polite, but I think it's because he is forced to.

"No, that is all," Tony said to Sammy. On that response, Sammy left the meeting area back to his own Eastern Pack.

"So, the reason that I called this meeting between us is the caribou shortage within our packs. I think we should make our packs almost one by becoming strong allies," Dad pitched to Tony.

My Dad and Tony started to eat their caribou, so I decided to start eating mine too. I wasn't the best I've ever tasted, but it did hit the spot.

"That may actually not be such a bad idea. Since Kate and Garth are going to get married soon, we combine our Alphas and I'm sure we can get more stuff done," Tony said seeming to agree with my Dad.

I was waiting for my Dad to bring up the marriage right there, but he didn't. _What is he waiting for?_

Tony and Dad talked about other stuff after that, but it wasn't anything important. It sounded more like two friends talking instead of two pack leaders talking.

"It's getting late, and I'm sure Eve is getting worried, so we should probably get going," My Dad said to Tony. _But he hasn't talked about the marriage yet_.

"Okay, I'll see you next time," Tony said to my Dad. "Hope you learned some stuff today, Kate," Tony told me.

"I learned a lot today," I said to Tony while being very polite. _But I didn't come here to learn; I came here to talk_.

With that, my Dad started walking back to our pack, so I had to follow. Once we got out of earshot of Tony, I turned to my Dad.

"You didn't mention the wedding to him!" I told him angrily. Normally I don't get angry, but recently, I have. It's because nothing is going my way.

"But you heard what he said, Kate. We can only be allies with the marriage. If we call off the wedding, there would for sure be bloodshed. It's your duty to do what's good for the pack," My Dad told me.

"What about yesterday? You said you don't want me to do something I don't want to," I said to Dad, remembering yesterday.

"It is my duty to be the pack leader and do what's best for the pack," Dad told me.

"You also have a duty to be my Dad and do what's best for me," I said to the wolf in front of me as I ran off away from him.

I couldn't even call him my Dad right now. He changed from the other day. He was so caring and thoughtful, but now he's acting as if I'm just a prisoner he can exploit to his own gain. If I didn't feel like crying again before, I definitely feel like crying now.

I didn't really want to go back to my den because I knew that my Dad would be there, but it was getting dark and dangerous outside, so I had no choice but to go to my den.

I walked into the den to only find my Dad doing something on the _Mac_. I had no clue where Mom and Lilly were.

I guess he heard my footsteps because he turned around and said, "Kate, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. However, you have to understand that it's my responsibility to protect all the wolves in this pack. I'm really sorry Kate, but you are going to have to go through with the marriage," He finished saying to me.

In a sense, I sadly knew that he was right. I wish he didn't have to be pack leader because all of this trouble could just go away.

"Now, I promise that I will also keep your interests in mind for whatever I'm going to be deciding and doing," He told me.

That is a little better because I know he'll be looking out for me, however, I still don't want to marry Garth. I think I may actually tell Garth because, if we both agree that the marriage is a bad idea, then maybe Dad and Tony will change it!

The only problem is that I don't know if Garth likes me or not. Just to make sure that he doesn't like me, the next time we go out, I will make sure to be the most unattractive, sloppy, and rude wolf anyone has ever seen. I will make it so that after just one time that we are together, he will want to get away from me forever. I will have the worst howl and worst eating manners I ever had. I will make myself unlikeable for Garth.

"Okay, Dad. I'm gonna go lay down now," I told him, not saying that I forgive him because I didn't just yet.

While I walked to the corner and layer down, I kept on thinking about my plans and how to carry them out. I slowly fell asleep as I succumbed to my dreams.

**Hope you all enjoyed! I plan to update about every week or so! Have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

Humphrey's POV-

As I awoke from my deep sleep, I noticed the sun had begun to rise. Typically, I would beg the sun to go away, but today was different. I wanted to know the vote...I _needed_ to know the vote.

I bolted out of my den to go to the _Mac_ (which was located at the front of the Omega field) then I stopped as soon as I left my den. Nobody was outside, and when I say nobody, I mean _nobody_. Either there was some dark magic going on here, or everyone was still asleep.

I sided with the more realistic option, so I decided to walk quietly through the field, but I still went very fast. I guessed that Winston had already replied to the vote last night, but I couldn't check. The rule is that public use of the _Mac _is only always during sunlight hours. This, of course, means everyone but Winston. By the time I got back yesterday, it was already dark, so I couldn't check. Winston has this rule because there are some very weird things wolves can access from the _Mac _that I will not say. However, I will say that it's illegal to do these things. Wolves will be less likely to do those weird things if other wolves are out in the light.

I'm going to be honest, in the beginning, I didn't care about Omega abuse. I only did it in the heat of the moment because of my beef with Kate. However, the more I went along with it, and after Kate and I made up with the beef going away, the more I started to realize we needed it. It would be a great thing for everyone if there was equality. The Omegas would be happier leading to better pack productivity.

I log on only to find an answer that should've been expected. _No_. Winston is an Alpha, and the social status is in his favor, why would he say yes to the vote? As I had said earlier, there are only a few Alphas I know who seemingly have a heart toward Omegas. The main one was Kate; I think it's because we were best friends when we were young, so she understood Omegas more than Alphas usually would. But, then again, Alpha school had seemingly changed her.

At this point, I was fed up with Winston and the Alphas, something needed to be done, whether with Winston or not. So, I made an impulsive decision that would change history as we know it. Despite being very early, I howled so loud that I wouldn't be surprised if the whole pack could hear me. I heard some murmurs, but no one got out of their dens.

"Attention, everyone, we are under attack!" I said, which might've been stretching the truth a little, but in a sense, we were. As soon as I said that, I saw wolves practically sprinting out of their dens. "Where's the intruder?!" One of the more fit Omegas asked me, looking around like a maniac in panic.

"Our own kind," I said, trying to hint that Winston had said no. "I knew it, it's you!" One of the members of the George family said to the Adam family. "Says the family who always spreads false rumors!" The head wolf, Adam, shot back. All of a sudden, there was a full out brawl. "No, no. It's not the Adam family," I said as I was correcting the misunderstanding between the wolves. "I knew it, it's you guys!" Adam said to George. "No, no!" I tried explaining, but couldn't be heard because of the noise of the commotion.

I knew I had to stop this before it got any worse, and that's when I noticed a tree log lying nearby. I picked up the log and threw it in the fighting group whilst saying, "Be quiet!" in a loud tone.

That action stopped all the commotion as the wolves turned to me. _Well, I wanted everyone awake and paying attention, and this accomplished that, despite being unconventional._

"I was trying to be fancy, but I'll just come straight out and say it. The intruder is our leader, Winston. He has rejected our vote which sends a clear message. He is our enemy, not a friend. What's the point of having him as a leader as it only hurts us?" I said when I got multiple gasps as reactions. The other reactions were boos after hearing the vote had gotten rejected. At this point, the George and Adam family had ceased all bickering, but they were still staring at each other.

"What's your point?" A wolf from the Adam family said out loud. "My point is that we should go rogue," I said to them in a matter-of-fact tone. The wolves were absolutely blown away by my sentence. "Are you crazy? We can never survive!" Another wolf said to me. "Yeah, where will we get our food from?" Another one asked. "Look, I know some wolves here have dreamed of being an Alpha and trained to be one," I said as I recall some Omegas doing physical training every once in a while. "Plus, my goal isn't to start a new pack, that's crazy talk. My plan is to show how much those Alphas need us, then we will come back on the condition that they pass our vote," I said to them. "What if they don't need us?" A wolf from the George family said to me. "Of course they will need us. Who will stop the fights?" I said as wolves started to get more on board with my idea.

"My suggestion is that we stay here during the rebellion and not let any Alphas through. In the meantime, we will be protesting against Alphas. Our most athletic Omegas will guard and protect us, as well as get our food," I said to my fellow Omegas.

"Who's with me?" I said to the pack of Omegas, but no one said a word. I was about to give up when I heard someone from the George family say "I am". Others began to follow, and pretty soon, the Adam family was the only family left who hadn't said "I am". "Come on, you have to say yes," Someone from the Johnson family said. "No we don't, that is treason to the leader and pack," A member of the family said to the wolf. "Treason? That's your excuse? Treason? The real treason of the pack is the leader not looking out for the whole pack," I said, trying to convince the family. "Sorry, but no," The wolf said to me. "Fine, then you just go to Winston because he is so 'great'," I told him, not wanting to deal with him. Suddenly, one of the family members whispered to the head wolf. "Actually, fine. We will go," The head wolf said, changing his mind.

I began to start our exit of the pack. "Hutch! We are leaving," I said to Hutch as he was patrolling the area around the field. "What do you mean you're leaving? Leaving what?" Hutch asked. He was alone in his walk as it was early in the morning. From what I know, Hutch is a very hard worker, so I wasn't in any surprise he was out this early. He seems like a nice wolf, I haven't seen him be hateful or do hateful things toward anyone. However, you can never know with those Alphas. "Tell your leader the Omegas have left," I told him and, in response, he laughed. "Leave? Leave what? The pack? That's ridiculous," Hutch said to us, still laughing. "Sure it may be ridiculous, but it's the right thing to do," I said to Hutch 100% percent seriously. "You guys can't do that, I won't let you," Hutch said to us, taking the side of the leader. I didn't know how to respond, but I didn't have to. The crowd got behind me by saying, "You better start believing, we are leaving! We won't stand with this, no matter how much Alphas wish!" They kept on repeating it louder. After seeing this, Hutch started running to Winston's den.

"Down with Alphas, up with Omegas!" Most of the Omegas had started to change their cheer to this after Hutch had left. I was afraid it was going to become violent, but I figured it would be a good energy boost to get the crowd cheering. I didn't realize at the time what that had forever changed. I then waited 5 minutes and hushed the crowd as there were some other key points I had to talk about.

I knew that Winston would be over here to check out the commotion, and I wanted to give an impression that showed that we aren't going down easily. "Charlie, Marc, and you, I want you to patrol the area," I said, pointing to the wolf I meant when I said 'you' for the last part as I didn't know his name. "Okay," They said simultaneously as they began to walk away. Later, I would learn his name was Gilbert.

I then proceeded to go over food arrangements and who goes where to get what. I had the adventurous Omegas be the one who would go get the food while the rest would do day-to-day jobs in the pack (even though it was technically only a rebellion).

I don't want to brag, but it was a pretty clear decision by the wolves that I should be the leader of the rebellion. However, I made sure I didn't have any privilege over the Omegas. My sole purpose as a leader was to coordinate and run the rebellion.

Everything had gone by so quickly that I had seemingly forgotten about telling Lilly about the rebellion. I should've told her before I started to ask her if she wanted to join, but I can't now as it's too risky to ask her in her den being the leader of the rebellion.

"What's the name of this new pack?" A wolf had asked out loud but seemingly pointed to me. "I say the United Omegas of Canada," Another wolf said proudly. "Nah, just the Omegas of Jasper Park sounds better," A female wolf had added into the discussion. This debate, however, was in vain as I had already decided that this wasn't going to be a new pack.

"As I said before, this will not be the formation of a new pack; it is only a rebellion. If need must be down the road, then we can form the pack. However, if after he sees his Omegas go on strike, and changes the law, what's the point of leaving? We would've gotten what we wanted," I said, not wanting to jump the gun too quickly.

"What happens if he says no?" A very old wolf asked me. I didn't know how to respond, I had always assumed that he would say yes. However, the old, wise wolf was right; we needed to be prepared for anything. "This we will make sure we get our fair share of respect, food, and treatment by any and all means necessary," I said which made all the Omegas cheer in excitement. So, for now, we were only a rebellion, not a pack.

"No more Alphas!" Had begun to be chanted by many wolves. That is where I had realized my mistake. I wasn't going to be able to talk...to see Kate at all. Just like the same situation with Lilly, if I try to find her and step outside the Omega field, some Alphas would probably take me to prison. However, there was no reason why she would go to the Omega field, especially with all this going on. Her Dad probably even will permit her from going here. My only hope is that we Omegas can get our fair dues quickly so I can see her soon. The same thing goes with Lilly. _I'll just have to see them again later when this whole thing is over_.

It was also decided that rules to stay in the rebellion were simple, short rules that everyone should have to follow. Just rules like: everyone is equal and no fighting allowed (all laws that are reasonable). The Book of Rules had always been confusing, so we just replaced the old law code with the new one we just made. It was very straightforward and simple as there was no corruption involved. At that point, we pretty much functioned as a real pack, however, I didn't want us to have that title as that would make us susceptible to attacks by other packs, and we were not ready for that. Plus, I didn't want to start an all-out war with Winston.

It was already around breakfast time, and seeing that Winston had not responded yet, we sent out our hunting group to get us food. I purposely sent them out a good hour before the Alphas usually come out since that will prevent a fight between the Alphas and Omegas and it will give us a chance to get first dibs on the food. Our hunting team was already inexperienced enough, we didn't need direct competition to make things worse. Even though it may seem like it, I didn't necessarily want war, I wanted justice. If justice requires war, however, then so let it be. Even though I may have started this rebellion for all the wrong reasons, I quickly started to believe that this was my calling in my life. _This is what I was born to do_.

My dream scenario was that Winston will see this rebellion and have equality between Alphas and Omegas, including letting them marry. Then I would be able to finally have a higher relationship with Kate. Hopefully, after she sees my bravery and courage, she will realize that I can be a great mate for her. However, I don't know what is going to happen with Garth; even all the strongest, toughest wolves in the world couldn't compete with him. I just had to hope she will love me for who I am. _Of course, that doesn't mean I'm not going to try to impress her_.

There have been numerous times I have tried to impress Kate, but I was never able to do something so great to woo her off her feet. I was hoping my leadership in the rebellion would do that. It didn't strike my mind, however, that she may stand by her Dad during the rebellion, therefore not giving me any chance. I had to hope Lady Luck was on my side.

Then, all of a sudden, it started to snow. It snows all the time, so I didn't think of it much. However, it had quickly turned into a massive blizzard to the point where it was impossible to see two feet ahead. "Everyone! Quickly to the Harold den before we freeze!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The Harold den was the biggest family, so they had the largest den. However, their kids moved out recently, so there was a lot of empty space. There was enough space for all the Omegas. We all got into the den where we saw a couple of figures enter the den.

"It's the Alphas! They're gonna kill us for treason!" One of the wolves panicked. It turned out that it was just the hunting team. However, they weren't able to bring back any food due to the blizzard and their inexperience. Some wolves were starting to have serious doubts about the rebellion.

"We will make it through this! No one said it would be easy! We must preserve through this to show the Alphas we are capable of surviving on our own!" I said as I tried to encourage our pack members. There were just shrugs from the crowd as they weren't convinced.

Thirty minutes later, the blizzard had stopped. "You see, I told you we will be fine," I said to the Omegas. "No, we aren't. Where's our food?" One of the more stubborn wolves said. However, when we made the trek outside, it was a miracle. There were at least 8 dead caribou around the field. _They must've frozen to death, it was really cold_. How they all got there, I will never know. "I told you, have faith guys," I said to the Omegas. There were massive cheers from the crowd as we started to eat our well-deserved breakfast. So far there was no activity from the Alphas, but there probably will be soon. The blizzard probably held them up.

So far, everything had gone accordingly, but that was just the beginning. I was ready to fight for what I wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate's POV-

I was having a dream about...well...I can't remember. However, I know it was a happy dream. Anyway, I was awoken by the sound of a massive snowstorm outside. After about 40 minutes or so, it had passed, but I was fully awake at that point. Once it passed, I was ready to go outside for my Alpha duties. Today was my day to patrol pack borders and guard them. However, as I was going outside, my Dad stopped me.

"Kate, don't you want to eat breakfast first?" My Dad asked me as he pointed to the sun. I could tell from the sun it was about 10 o'clock. Typically, I would guard the border for 30 minutes, eat breakfast, then come back in. _The blizzard threw off my schedule_. "Okay, but who's going to watch the border?" I asked him as we couldn't leave our pack unprotected. "Hutch eats breakfast very early, so he can patrol the pack until noon," My Dad tried said as he tried to convince me. I figured it would be fine. Plus, who would launch an attack after a snowstorm? "What about Mom and Lilly?" I asked him. They were still asleep in the den. "They're late sleepers, we'll wake them up when we come back," My Dad said, not wanting to wake them up.

So, with that, we were walking toward the feeding ground. We didn't see any Omegas nearby, which was odd because they usually gather around so they can eat away once the Alphas are done. There's no set amount, but it's a general rule that most of the Alphas have to be done eating before the Omegas can eat. It's because 'Alphas need more food more their daily duties, whereas Omega duties don't require as much'. There also weren't a lot of caribou as the hunting team left just when the storm struck.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hutch running frantically at us. "Sir, I think we have an emergency," He said, out of breath, to my Dad once he was closer to my Dad and I. "Emergency? Is someone hurt?" I asked Hutch, but my Dad just hushed me. "I think the Omegas are rebelling," He told my Dad. _Omegas? Rebelling?_ "Why? Because of the vote? How serious?" My Dad asked. "I don't know, but they started anti-Alpha chants," Hutch said to him. "This is unacceptable," My Dad thought out loud, but then got a grin on his face. "Actually...this is perfect," My Dad said which got me and Hutch confused. "Here's my plan. Later today, I want you and Garth to spy on the Omegas and see how serious they are. Then, you report back here and tell me what we need to do to thwart it. It will be a good bonding experience for you two," My Dad said to me as I was the 'you' in the sentence.

I actually didn't mind it because it would give me a chance to tell Garth that I really don't like him. "Okay, but can we eat first?" I said, wanting to think of what I should tell Garth. "Okay," My Dad said to me. "Hutch, go to the Eastern Pack and ask for Garth to aid my daughter in this mission as it will get them used to running a pack," My Dad told Hutch to which Hutch started to run toward the Eastern Pack. We quickly found a caribou and started to feast on it. "Are you sure you want us to go alone?" I asked my Dad. "Of course, they're only Omegas and you will be watching from a far distance to spy," My Dad said confidently. "Plus it'll give you and Garth some alone time," He told me which only made me roll my eyes.

After we finished eating, I saw Garth, Hutch, and Tony walking over. "Hello, Winston," Tony said to my Dad. "Hello, Tony," My Dad replied back. "As I have said before, you have an unappreciative group of Omegas. However, I think this is a lovely bonding for Kate and Garth before they get married," Tony said which, once again, made me roll my eyes. "Well, then it's settled. Are you guys ready?" My Dad asked Garth and I. "Sure," We both replied at the same time. With that, we had started to leave.

We walked in silence toward the Omega field when I thought I saw Lilly out of the corner of my eye, but when I turned around, I didn't see anything. "What's wrong," Garth asked me. "Nothing, just thought I saw something," I told Garth as we began to continue walking. I was getting anxious, but not because I wanted to tell Garth I didn't like him. It's that I wasn't the best quiet-spy in Alpha School. At the worst possible time, I would snap a twig and lose all sneakiness. I know that they are only Omegas, so their ears aren't as trained, but I was still worried. That's why I didn't want to go along with only Garth.

"Garth, I have to confess something. I don't know if this is going to work," I told him, but I looked away as I was embarrassed about being the pack leader's daughter and not knowing how to spy well. "Oh, thank God you feel the same way too," He told me which caught me off guard as I figured that, by the way he acts, he would know how to do everything perfectly. "Really?" I asked him in disbelief. "Yeah. I mean, no offense, but I didn't really feel a connection," Garth told me. "A connection about what?" I asked confused. "Don't play silly, Kate. I didn't feel the connection between the two of us," Garth said.

It took me a moment to understand it, but I finally did. He thought I was talking about the marriage, when in reality, I was talking about spying. However, I wasn't going to correct him because that solved the problem of me explaining that I didn't like him. So, I just decided to not tell him about my inability to spy.

"I mean, for a while, I did like you. However, this one girl took me by shock. I haven't really talked to her though, I was hopping at one point I could," Garth told me. "Do I know her?" I asked him, curious about who the girl was. "Yeah. You know her like a...sister," He said with a slight grin on his face. "What's her name?" I asked, still wondering who she was. "Now, Kate, that would take all the fun out of guessing at all," He said to me. "Oh, so we are guessing now. Well, the truth is that I also like someone," I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Do I know him?" Garth as me, copy what I asked him before. "Yes, but for all the wrong reasons," I told him which made him slightly confused. "Okay, I have no clue-" Garth had started to say, but immediately stopped talking when he saw Omegas eating food up ahead. We ran to a nearby bush and hopped in.

"For the first time in forever, we have a good breakfast!" One of the Omegas said. "It doesn't look too bad, they just got their own food in the morning," I said to Garth. However, it was odd that they got their own food. However, just after I said that, my whole point became null. "Yeah, see how better off we are without those Alphas!" Another wolf replied back to the other wolf. "Speak for yourself," Garth said to me.

"What should we say to my Dad?" I asked Garth. "I don't know, I like to give Omegas the benefit of the doubt," Garth has replied. "Since when? I thought you hated Omegas," I replied, remembering our last encounter. "You know, Omegas...an Omega...can change your heart real fast," He told me with a sly smile on his face. "What do you mean an Ome-" I had started, but stopped when a heard a twig snapped.

We turned around and that's where we saw Lilly. "Lilly?" I asked, shocked she was there. "L-L-L-Lilly?" Garth said seemingly nervous, embarrassed, and shocked at the same time. I didn't even have time to think about it because I soon realized we spoke too loud.

"Charlie, you hear that?" One of the nearby wolves asked. "Yeah," Presumably Charlie stated, and then, despite being hidden, we made eye contact. "There they are! Get them!" He said as he started to chase after us. Understanding the situation, Lilly, Garth, and I sprinted away from the field.

Lilly's POV-

Everything was going accordingly when I had made my mistake. _I stepped on that stupid twig_. Earlier in the day, I had woken up when I noticed Dad and Kate were gone. I looked around when I saw Kate and Dad in the feeding ground. However, I noticed Kate and Garth were just leaving. Not knowing what they had said to each other, I feared the worst. Kate and Garth were going off to...do things adult wolves do...and it shall not be named. Even though I had just met Garth, and Kate was going to marry Garth, I had felt a connection there.

Anyway, I followed them through their journey, and I could hear a couple of words, but I could never make out a sentence. I was afraid to move closer as those Alpha ears of theirs may hear me. So, I kept my distance until they jumped and hid in a bush. There was a tree nearby, so I hid behind that. They were super hidden, and I was getting suspicious (even though it was none of my business), so I decided to move closer to them. I thought I was going to make it, but alas, I stepped on the twig. They noticed me, they said my name (regardless of Garth's odd stuttering or not), and I knew I was caught. I was about to say a lame excuse, but then I noticed Kate and Garth getting real hidden again. I didn't understand it, but then I saw them begin to sprint away in my direction, so I figured I should do the same.

So, now here I am. I'm running at full speed away from the Omega field for a reason I don't know. "What's going on?" I asked my sister, who was behind me, but quickly catching up. "The Omegas are…" I heard her say, but I tripped and fell on the ground, so I only heard muffled noises. I saw Kate and Garth look at me with eyes that said they wanted to help me, but we all knew they would only end up getting caught too. I didn't know what would happen to me. _Is this a violent gang? Am I going to get hurt? Am I going to die?_

I was scared, but when I looked up, I saw an Omega that I'm actually friends with. "Marc?" I saw him as he walked up to me. "Lilly? I never thought you would be a spy," He said as he picked me up in a position where he could drag me, but I couldn't move. "Half of you go after the female wolf, the other half go after the male wolf," Marc said to about 10 wolves, all seemingly to be Omegas. They then proceeded to run toward Kate and Garth.

"What's going on?" I asked, curious as to why they were chasing Kate and Garth as well as dragging me somewhere. "You know what's going on, spy!" Marc said to me in an aggressive tone. "I'm not sure I do. And what spy? I'm not a spy!" I said, not knowing anything that's going on. "Save it for Humphrey," Marc said to me while still dragging me. "Humphrey? What does he have to do with this?" I asked, but got no reply.

Everything was too confusing. _What were Kate and Garth doing? Why were there Omegas chasing us? Where am I going? What does Humphrey have to do with this? _I just decided to give into Marc's dragging so I can see what my fate has in store for me.

Garth's POV-

What a series of events! First, I learned that Kate also doesn't like me back. At first, I thought I liked her, but then I didn't feel anything special with her. Then, Lilly shows up following us for who knows how long. For once in my life, I was nervous around somebody. I don't even know what it was about her, she was an Omega and I was an Alpha. Still, I can't help losing my train of thought around her.

_Is this love? _My friends always told me that I will meet someone and fall for them, and I thought I had before, but not like this. However, I don't know what to do:

I can't ask her out because Kate and I have to get married.

Even if Kate and I didn't have to get married, I couldn't ask her out because she's an Omega.

I guess it's a good thing that Kate and I now know that we both don't like each other, but how much does this help us? We still have to get married.

Anyway, all of this is practically null because I have no clue what the next hour is going to have in store for me. Lilly just got caught by those rebellious Omegas, and I wanted to save her, but I knew I would just get caught. The thing is that I would be able to take on the Omegas anytime. However, Kate and I were outnumbered heavily. 10 Omegas and only 2 Alphas. Maybe I could take on 3 or even 4, but not every single one. I mean, Kate is also a very strong Alpha, but there's no way we can take down 10 Omegas. I had never met such a violent gang of Omegas.

As we were attempting to run away from the Omegas, our main goal was to make it to a public place with, hopefully, lots of Alphas that can help us. We were running down a hill, however, so we had to be careful not to trip. I knew we were super close to the feeding grounds.

However, I saw something that I have never seen before. I heard a noise, so I looked over to my right where I saw three wolves...going down the hill…on a log! I couldn't believe it, they were going so fast. Then, the really fat one of the bunch stopped the log, and blocked our entrance into the feeding grounds. We tried juking them out, but it was to no avail. Just as we were going to pull some Alpha moves and jump over the Omegas, a group of Omegas tackled us to the ground.

As much as we struggled and resisted, the Omegas were able to put us into a position where we couldn't move, but they could drag us. We were asked questions about where we were going, but we only got one answer. "Save it for Humphrey," The same wolf kept on saying when we asked some. I could tell Kate was as confused as I was. _Isn't that the coyote that was annoying Kate and I?_

I knew Humphrey was annoying, but I never thought he would lead a violent revolution like this. I had no clue what to expect.


	7. Chapter 7

Humphrey's POV-

I was sitting and eating on our feeding grounds when I noticed a large portion of the Omegas were gone. "Where did everyone go?" I asked the wolf next to me whose name was Chuck. "I don't know, I think they went to go chase after someone," He told me. I was about to ask who, but then I saw Marc dragging a wolf back.

"What's going on?" I asked Marc. I could see the wolf had white fur, but I couldn't see who it was. "We caught Lilly as a spy," He told me and let Lilly go. She then proceeded to walk over towards me. "No! I told you, I don't know what's going on," Lilly said out loud. "Ugh, you guys have to be kidding me," I told Marc shaking my head. _It could just be me, but Lilly doesn't strike me as the spy type. _However, it wasn't over then. I saw Salty, Shakey, Mooch, and other Omegas carrying two other wolves. "We caught these two Alphas too," One of the Omegas said to me. It was Kate and Garth. _Now they seem more like the spy type. _The Omegas let down Kate and Garth and then backed up, making sure they couldn't escape. "Okay, this is a lot to unpack. Do you guys mind giving us some time," I said to the other Omegas, wanting to see what was going on. The Omegas backed up more, but continued to look at the 'captured spies'. Kate and Garth then sat up when Kate looked at Lilly.

"Why were you following us, Lilly?" Kate asked her sister. "I was curious where you guys were going," Lilly said to her. "You could've just asked, then we wouldn't have gotten caught," Garth told her. "Get caught doing what?" I asked them. However, I already knew the answer from the Omegas. "Well, my Dad was informed by Hutch that some Omegas were rebelling against the Alphas. He wanted to know what it was all about," Kate explained to me. I didn't expect an honest answer being that they were accused of spying. "Oh...okay...wow. Before you side with your Dad on this one, let me talk. We were unhappy with the Alphas, as Lilly knows, so we decided to take matters into our own hands," I explained to them. "By starting a violent revolution?" Barf said to me. "Trust me, that is not the intention. I think the Omegas got carried away," I said to them. "I'd say so. I know it was their job to capture me, but they seemed blood-thirsty for being Omegas," Barf replied back to me. At that point, we were all sitting in the formation of a square, everyone was at one corner.

"Anyways, I don't know what I should do because you guys are my friends. Well, two of you anyway. However, you guys are an enemy of the rebellion," I said, not knowing what to do. I really wanted to let them go, but it wouldn't be a smart idea. After all, they were spying for the Alphas. Imprisoning Garth wasn't the issue, it was imprisoning my best friend/crush and my other really good friend.

Kate's POV-

I had not expected Humphrey to be the leader of this rebellion. "What is the end goal here?" I said since I was curious as to why he was leading it. "Contrary to what it may seem, I don't want to start a new pack or anything. I just want equality, life without ranks, and if Winston agrees to that, I'll be more than happy to come back," Humphrey said to me. I understood what he was saying, he had always been like that. He didn't care who a wolf was; he would be friends with anyone.

I don't want to be mean, but it's pretty clear Humphrey doesn't know how to handle this situation. If I was the leader, I would've imprisoned the spies immediately and possibly used them as a ransom, especially since we're the leaders' offspring. However, that showed me that Humphrey wasn't doing this to gain power, he was doing it for what all the Omegas wanted.

Now, this could be just my mind playing tricks on me, but by the way he acts, I think he likes me too. I mean, it does make sense. The reason why he doesn't want ranks is because he wants to marry me. Then, I looked over at Garth who was very secretly looking at Lilly. Right there and then it hit me, _Garth likes Lilly just as I like Humphrey._ I even realized something else, _Lilly likes Garth. _It all made sense, that's why she blushed when he was around and went all crazy when she first met him. A plan just popped into my head.

"What if we join you?" I said which got shocked reactions all around. "What are you talking about?" Garth asked me as he shot a look that said 'are you crazy?' to me. "Humphrey, I know you don't have to, but do you mind giving Garth and I just a second to talk? I promise we won't run," I pleaded with him. He seemed a little skeptical, but he let us talk. I think it was more for him to get his thoughts straight. Once again, not a good leader, but a good person. We have been friends since birth, I trust him just as he trusts me. I don't think I've ever broken a promise to him. Well...maybe a few times...but not here!

Garth and I walked away, but stayed in a spot where Humphrey could still see us, just couldn't hear us. "What do you mean?" Garth asked me once we got there. I could tell he was a little mad that I offered to help the Omegas. "Think about it, this is the perfect chance for not getting married and asking out our crushes," I explained to him, wanting him to read in between the lines that I like Humphrey and that I know he likes my sister. "What do you mean crushes?" Garth said, trying to play dumb with me. "I know by the way you look and talk to Lilly that you like her," I told Garth. "Your hint also gave it away a little," I told him, referring to what happened a little while ago. Garth didn't know what to say. "But the truth is that I also like Humphrey," I said which put him at an even greater loss for words.

"So, what you're saying is that by staying here, there is no arranged marriage? And because there are no ranks, we can ask out our crushes?" Garth asked me, wanting to know if he understood what I was saying. "Exactly," I told him.

"But do you really want to join the Omegas?" Garth asked me, still a little hesitant. "This is the only way to solve our problems. Plus, the rebellion is in action for, seemingly, all the right reasons," I said to Garth which seemed to get rid of his hesitation. No Alpha liked to admit it, but they were wrong. The only reason for the stupid law is to keep the 'Alphas' bloodline pure', which is a bunch of baloney if you ask me.

Humphrey's POV-

Lilly and I sat there in an awkward silence when I remembered the conversation we had the other day about our crushes.

"How are things going with you and Garth?" I asked her as she started to blush. "We haven't really talked that much," She said, but I could tell she still had high hopes. "How about you and Kate?" She asked me."I haven't seen her much, so same here," I responded to her.

Kate and Garth then returned to us. "So, what's going on?" I asked, still confused about how they could be serious in joining the Omegas. I also didn't know what was going on with Lilly. She was an Omega, however, she's been with her family her whole life, so I can understand why she wouldn't want to join. But, I don't know because I haven't asked her. "We could all talk about it, but I think it would be easier if we talk in private," Kate said to me. _Talk in private? Like one to one? _"Come with me, Humphrey. Garth will stay here with Lilly," Kate said to me as she started to walk away. I was in a pickle. For the most part, I trusted Kate and Lilly. Garth, on the other hand, I was skeptical of leaving him alone. I decided to follow Kate while still keeping an eye on Garth. I didn't know if they were creating a diversion, or actually wanted to be part of the rebellion. Why would they want to be part of the rebellion? That's what I want to find out.

"Why does this have to be in private?" I said to Kate but tried to avoid eye contact as it would be too easy to get lost in a trance staring into her beautiful amber eyes. "You'll see, Humphrey. This may sound out of the blue, but I need help asking out this one guy," Kate said to me. I forgot this was about the rebellion and I immediately thought Barf. Even though I should be happy she found a love, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't jealous of him. Maybe the solution is to imprison Garth and let Kate and Lilly go.

"What do you even like about him?" I said, referring to his cocky and braggy attitude. Sure, he's strong, but heart is more important when it comes to choosing a mate. "Well, let's see...I fell for him the first day I saw him. I know looks shouldn't go into choosing a mate, but he looks real handsome. He has, and I know he always will, protect me, even if the odds are against him. I trust him and I know he has a good heart," She said to me. _She makes it sound like he and she were friends since puphood. How could she trust him after only just meeting him? And what does she mean 'has a good heart'? I don't see it._

"I'm sorry, but Garth doesn't fit half of those descriptions," I said to her, being honest. "Well, that's because the guy is not Garth, it's you," She told me blushing and smiling at the same. "M-M-M-Me?" I managed to stutter out, shocked in disbelief. I was blushing like a tomato on harvest day. Kate chuckled very cutely at my reaction. I tried forming a sentence like _I have feelings for you too _or _I didn't know you felt the same way_, but all that came out were words that didn't make sense.

"At a loss for words, are you?" Kate said. "Then you don't have to tell me, just show me," She finished her statement. She then moved her face closer to my face, very slowly, as we started to kiss. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to burst. Even though it took a long time, my dream had come true.

"So that's why you want to join? If you're here, you don't have to get married to Garth. And since ranks aren't a thing, you can get married to me," I said, finally understanding it. However, we both ended up blushing even more when I said the marrying part. "Well, maybe not quite yet, but certainly on our way," Kate said to me with dreamy eyes as we both stared into each other's eyes.

No one's POV-

Garth had also been attempting to confess his feelings, but this time, to Lilly.

Lilly's POV-

"Do you know what Kate and Humphrey went to talk about?" I asked Garth, wanting to start a conversation. Garth seemed to search his head to figure out what to say. "Well, now that we aren't part of the Western and Eastern Packs, Kate and I don't have to get married," Garth said which almost made me jump for joy. "It kinda goes hand in hand with something I wanted to tell you," Garth said as I felt my heart rate speed up dramatically. I felt like the sun was two feet away from me. "I know we just met, and by no means do I have a perfect personality, but I was thinking. I feel something strong towards you. I was curious if you wanted to give you and me a shot?" Garth asked me, and if my heart wasn't beating fast enough, it was now. _Did he just confess his feelings?_ I was too shocked to respond.

"Forget it, Lilly, it was stup-" Garth had started, but I cut him off before he could say anything else. "No, let's not forget it because I want to give it a shot too!" I said in such a happy tone, you would think my dream came true. Oh, wait! It did!

I couldn't help but have a huge, giant smile on my face. I looked over and noticed Garth had one just as big as mine. We just sat there, shocked at what had just happened.

Humphrey's POV-

Time did not exist looking into her eyes. I could've looked at those eyes all day, but then I remembered that Lilly and Garth were waiting for us. "Oh, we should probably go back to Lilly and Garth," I said, snapping back into reality. _Wait till Lilly sees that Kate and I are finally together!_ "Oh, yeah," Kate said, also seeming to have lost track of time.

We walked back to Lilly and Garth where we all sat down. Kate was sitting next to me, Lilly was sitting next to Garth. I noticed a very big smile on Lilly and Garth's faces. I turned to Lilly and couldn't help but think about what went on between the two. My eyes asked her the question (that of which, I think you can tell), to which she nodded her head, confirming they had admitted her feelings. Then I moved my head, ever so slightly, motioning to Kate. She understood what I was saying as we both realized our dreams had come true.

"So, this was your plan too, Garth?" I asked him, but I already knew the answer was yes. "Well, it was Kate's idea, but I certainly didn't mind following along with it," He said as he looked into Lilly's eyes. Seeing that made me think he wasn't the worst wolf of all time. "I know we didn't get off on the right paw, but how about giving each other a second chance?" Garth said while extending his paw for a pawshake. "Exactly what I was thinking," I said as I shook his paw.

"So, I guess this means everyone is part of this pack now?" Kate said, wanting to make sure that we all agreed that staying here was the best plan. We all nodded our heads in agreement. "Well, technically it's not a pack, it's only a rebellion," I said, correcting Kate. _Maybe I should just call it a pack, everyone else is. _"Well, whatever it is, I'm happy I'm in it," Kate said as she began to rest her head on my shoulders. I took a massive gulp as my heart rate began to increase along with a large amount of blushing. Kate chuckled, probably laughing from seeing how nervous I was; she could probably even feel my body temperature increase. I got very tense at first, but then I soon eased into it.

Everyone just sat there for a moment, taking in what had just happened. "Anyway, since of my new position with Omegas, if you need it, I can help you lead," Garth offered to me. Kate then lifted her head off of my shoulders which made me frown a little. "I could help you lead too. I can give you a few pointers on leading," Kate said to me in her beautiful voice. I knew she was right, I had never been taught how to be a leader. I felt like I didn't play the negotiation part very well from a leader's standpoint. "Well, judging by where we are now, I'm happy I didn't imprison you guys," I said as I breathed a sigh of contentment. "I don't know how much help I would be, but I would love to also lead," Lilly said to me. "Then it's settled, the four of us will lead whatever this is," I said, not knowing if I should call it a rebellion or pack.

"Are you guys sure you are okay leaving your families?" I asked them. It was easy for me to leave because I didn't have any family there. "Once our families can accept this is the way it is, we can go back," Kate said to which everyone agreed. That had been my intention from the beginning. Once we got what we wanted, I wanted to end the revolution and renter the pack.

"We should make an announcement," I said as we started to get up and walk over to where a lot of the Omegas were. "I have to admit, your Omegas were pretty clever in catching us. They even used a log somehow!" Garth said to me. _Good job Salty, Shakey, and Mooch_. "We're more clever than you may think," I said while smirking. "With Kate and I teaching them Alpha skills, there will be no stopping them," Garth said to which we all nodded. "I mean, at first, I didn't like how they seemed so eager to catch us. However, now it seems like they will be great at Alpha training," Garth finished his talking. We hadn't talked about it, but I think it was pretty obvious that, to stand a chance if war comes into play, the Omegas needed to be trained. It was another thing we were going to mention in the announcement. It seemed like a bright future.

We walked up to the point where we could see all the Omegas in front of us. We were a little higher than them thanks to a little hill. However, once I was about to say something, I heard a chant they were saying. They were saying, "No more Alphas!" very enthusiastically. That was a huge problem. _How was I supposed to tell the Omegas that some of the Alphas we were rebelling against are now going to be co-leaders of this rebellion/pack/revolution?_

I could tell Kate, Lilly, and Garth were all thinking the same thing I was as we all had the same nervous expression on our faces. Then, suddenly, the Omegas spotted me, so they all stopped chanting and faced towards me. All the Omegas were looking at me, but I didn't know what to say.


End file.
